Gaara's Dragon
by Itachi108
Summary: A girl from Gaara's past is forced to move to Konohagakure. Being the last of her clan she faces many difficult challenges. With the help of her friends, will she be able to face her enemies? Rated M for cussing and semi-gore


Walking across the sandy ground, sand getting into my shoes. I was heading to the playground like I usually did when my parents had…an argument. I sighed and continued my way. It was dark out. The moon high up in the sky and stars shining around it and a few dark clouds moving slowly across the sky. Very few birds flew by. I was only 5 years old wandering the streets at night to escape that nightmare. Once I got to the playground I saw a boy around my age, clutching onto what looked like his teddy bear, swinging slightly. But I guess he was kicking the sand with his shoes. His head bent down, looking at his feet, his short red hair covering his face so I couldn't see it. I blinked a couple of times before I walked in front of him.

"Wh-what's your n-name?" I asked ever so quietly, almost a whisper. Nudging the sand with my right foot as I waited for him to say something. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at me. His teal eyes were surrounded by dark circles. He stared for a few minutes shocked that someone was talking to HIM. I smiled and said, "I-I'm Tsukiko Ryuu." And stretched out my hand for him to shake it. He just stared. "I-I-I'm G-Gaara." He said nervously and hesitantly took my hand and shook it. My smiled widened showing all my teeth, my fanged ones included…My golden-yellow eyes looked into his sad eyes. "W-what are y-y-you doing a-all by yours-s-self?" I whispered. "No one likes me.." He looked down at his feet again. "W-well I-I l-l-i-ike you-u." I said still smiling brightly at him. He looked up quickly almost not believing what he heard. "Wh-what? You do?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "W-wa-wanna be m-my f-fr-friend?" He beamed and nodded his head. We were still holding hands. I let go and went to the swing next to him. I sat down and started to swing back and forth. My shoulder length light blue hair getting into my face. I giggled as I went higher.

I looked at my new friend and was just watching me. I slowly stopped the swing. I looked at him curiously. He smiled slightly. I stood up and walked back in front of him, I reached my right hand out for him to take it again and he did. I pulled him up and hugged him. I felt him stiffen. Then he ever so slowly hugged me back. "Tsukiko?! Tsukiko?! Where are you?!" I pulled away and continued to hold Gaara's hand. "There you are." My momma walked up to us. She had waist length wavy light blue hair and dark blue eyes. I can tell in her eyes that she was still upset with daddy. She was still wearing her ninja uniform, black jogger pants and a tan v-neck shirt, on her right leg was her weapons pouch and on her left was some medical supplies. She wore her headband around her neck.

"Oh, who's this? You made a friend?" I nodded and smiled. "G-gaara.' I pointed to Gaara. 'Momma." I pointed to my momma. He nervously looked down and was about to let go of my hand but I held it tighter. He looked at me but I just smiled at him. "Nice to meet you Gaara. I'm Tsukiko's mom, Asami." Momma smiled at him. She then looked at me and grimaced. I was wearing my white panda pjs and my black shoes. I still had my Dragon necklace on that I got for my birthday. Well my pjs use to be white. They were covered in sand. She sighed. "It's time to go home sweety." I was about to protest but she gave me a stern look. I looked at my feet and refused to let Gaara's hand go. "We can always play tomorrow." He said. I looked at him and smiled. I hugged him one last time. "M-M-Meet me h-h-here at 11." I told him and he hugged me back and nodded in the hug. Once we let go I took my momma's hand and walked home.

At home Daddy was sitting on the couch with a book in his hands. He looked at me and smiled. "It's time, Tsukiko that you get your own dragon." I giggled excitedly and ran to him.

My family deals with dragons. Since my momma, daddy and I are the last of the Ryuu clan it's hard to come by dragons. But my momma said that it's rare for a Ryuu to have multiple dragons in their body. The dragon goes into you and on the outside it looks like a tattoo but on the inside we can speak to each other through our minds. Each dragon has their own element and we are able to use said element in our justsu's. Like my daddy is Earth and momma is Fire. They are a lot stronger than most Fire and Earth based justus's because it comes from the source. Daddy told me that the dragon has to bite you in order for you to become their master. That made me scared. "It's alright sweety. It'll hurt but it'll be worth it." I breathed in and out to calm down. I looked back at my daddy. His golden-yellow eyes meeting mine. He had shaggy black hair, golden yellow eyes and some freckles across his nose, like I do. He too was wearing his ninja uniform. Black ninja pants and black shirt. His head band was on his left arm.

"Takeshi." Momma glared at daddy. 'Is this what they were arguing about?' He nodded. He stood up and picked me up. He carried me to the basement. I wasn't allowed in the basement because that's where momma and daddy keep their dragons when they aren't on a mission. I see a white and a dark red dragon. They looked at me and then momma and daddy. The white dragon was mommas and the red was daddies. Then the white dragon, Hikari, lifted her wing up to show a beautiful dark blue baby dragon. It lifted its head and opened it eyes. Daddy put me on my feet. The baby dragon stared at me with its piercing red eyes. It made its way to me and started sniffing my face. I giggled and raised my hands up to touch it. It felt scaly but smooth. Unlike daddies, Mamoru, he felt rough.

"Wh-wh-what's your n-name?" It licked my face and then with its nose sniffed around my shirt and lifted it slightly. It tickled so I giggled. Then it bit me on right my side. I screamed. It hurt so badly. Then he let go of my side. I fell down and went to hold my side but he stopped me and started to lick the wound. It healed me_**. 'I'm Ken. I'm a healing type of dragon. Rare among our kind.'**_ _**'I'm Tsukiko.'**_ _**'I leave when you leave but I am not to be seen by anyone so I must go inside you when we go out. I must warn you though, it will hurt but after a while you will get use to the feeling of it.'**_ I nodded and petted his head. I looked up at momma and daddy. They smiled and momma picked me up. "It's time for bed now, honey." I nodded. "Goodnight…Ken." I said as momma took my upstairs to my room.

There's two floors. My room was on the second floor while mommas and daddies were on the first floor and the end of the hall. Then comes the bathroom and then the kitchen and the living room. The door to the basement was next to the closet in the living room which was next to the foyer.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko means moon child<p>

Ryuu means dragon spirit

Asami means morning beauty

Hikari means radiance

Mamoru means protector

Ken means healthy, strong


End file.
